D Is For Desiny
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: A Human Titan with a anger issues, her long suffering Ghost and a shed load of people to punch in the face. What could go wrong? (Chap 9 up! [insert drama here])
1. Prologue

**Everything is owned by Bungie and Activision. This is a parody. Fan boys/girls beware. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_We called it the Traveller…_

_…not a very original name, granted, but it's better than Steve's suggestion of "Snowball." Or "Big Bath Bomb from Mars", or just "The Space Ball"._

_'Ahem'_

_And its arrival changed our lives forever._

_Great Cities were built on Mars and Venus, Mercury became a Garden World. _

_Although not Uranus. No one went near Uranus. _

_Human Lifespan tripled, it was a time of Miracles _

_We stared out into the galaxy and knew it was out DESTINY (Ha! See what I did there? ) to walk in the light of other stars._

_But the Traveller had an Enemy._

_A Darkness-_

_-No, not popular rock band 'The Darkness' from the early 21__st__ century. Although that would be pretty funny. Haha, Justin Hawkins…_

_ Sorry where was I? Oh, right!_

_A general sort of Darkness that had hunted the Traveller for eons across the black gulfs of space, which isn't really that black when you look at it, but oh well…_

_Centuries after our Golden Age had started, this Darkness found us. _

_Not sure how. _

_Goggle maps maybe?_

_And that was the end of everything._

_But it was also a Beginning…_

_So, really not an end._

_God this is confusing…_


	2. Awakenings

**Awakenings**

_**Cosmodrome: Old Russia, Earth**_

_**Just before Tea time**_

_"Swirl, buzz and scan! _

_Swirl, buzz and scan!_

_Find a corpse have a scan. _

_Not the one? _

_Then move on! _

_Swirl, buzz and scan!"_

I move quietly over the wreckage of cars when my internal sensors beep. But not the usual negative beep. An odd sounding affirmative beep.

Oh wait. Hang on.

"Could it be?"

It is!

I feel my tiny form twirl in delight.

The Traveller will be so pleased. I have found my Guardian. Finally after so many years, I'll be able to join the fight and help stop the Darkness from consuming us all. Okay, just have to do this, and this and...

Light fills the form of my Guardian, and soon a great gasp of life erupts from her. She coughs hard, and continues to gasp for breath.

"Guardian... guardian? Eyes up guardian."

My Guardian's coughing fit subsides, and a weird sound emanates from her vocal chords. I have not encountered this sound before. The only thing I can compare it to is that of a dying something from the Golden Age.

"It worked! You're alive!"

My Guardian is awake! I am beyond excited. She is alive and whole, and a little unsteady on her feet. She is having a hard time keeping herself upright. Much like a small frail infant animal from before the collapse. But that's okay, because she is alive!

"Ow, Jesus, my head."

Oh dear, she must have hit her head when she died. Although I'm not sure how rubbing it through her helmet will help. She's looking at her hands, fingers creaking back into life. I can't tell her expression through the visor, but I am sure it is one of utmost joy. It fascinating to watch.

But there is little time, I have to tell her things. Important things.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

She makes that weird groaning sound again.

I'm not sure if she is listening, but just in case I continue on. I need to introduce myself properly. It's only polite.

"I'm a Ghost, actually now I'm your ghost. And you well-"

"Oh for the love of God, shut up!"

I stop dead in my tracks. So to speak.

What did I say?

My Guardian looks up at me and whilst I can't see her eyes, I'm over 99.9% her expression is not that of utmost joy. Although I'm not sure why.

She stretches her body and the sound of multiple bones cracking in some sick symphony echo through the barren landscape of the old abandoned cosmodrome. My Guardian lets out a satisfied sigh, before straightening up and pointing at me.

"Okay, annoying…floating… thing. Question: how much did I drink last night?"

Well, this is unexpected.

I am unsure how to answer. My external movement sensors bleep into life. Oh no, the Fallen! They must have spotted me. This is not good. My Guardians arms are now crossed and is she tapping her foot. I gulp.

"Well, as far as I am aware nothing. But you see that's what I've been trying to tell you, you've been dead for a long time and..."

Both my Guardians hands fly up at me in a stopping motion.

"Woah, woah back up there Rubik's cube, what did you just say?"

She exclaims. Loudly. Very loudly in fact. If I hadn't known the Fallen were already onto us that would've most definitely drawn their attention.

Also I am unsure what the term Rubik's Cube means.

"Look, that's not important right now, the main thing is we get you home to the City, and out of Fallen Territory and..."

My Guardian is obviously having trouble processing what I have said. Or at least I think so, because she does not move. Instead she stands there. Her shoulders tense, and her gloved hands ball up tight at her sides.

And, although I could be wrong, she is growling at me.

"The hell are you talking about?" She snaps. "You're telling me I've been dead for god knows how long and I should follow you 'home'. A place I am having great difficulty remembering right now, let alone my own name?"

Oh no, this is not going well at all. I must get my Guardian to safety! Panic begins to overwhelm my circuits. I can feel my body spin and flap uncontrollably. My Guardian seems unfazed by my display.

"Guardian, this isn't really the time or place, it's not safe and-"

But still she does not listen. Instead she throws her hands in the air and says mutters something my audio sensors can barely detect. I don't understand why she is so exasperated with me. None of the other Ghosts I know mentioned having their Guardians give them anything resembling negative feedback.

"And why the hell do you keep calling me that? That's not my-"

There's no time. I merge into my Guardian and set a way point.

From inside My Guardian, I can feel her anger and frustration bleed into my consciousness. It takes me aback for a moment. I don't understand it. But there's no time for worrying about that now.

"We need to run now!" I yell inside her mind. "To the Wall quickly, you won't last long out here in the open."

This again doesn't get the response I am expecting.

"Woah, hold up where the hell did you go? How can I still here you? Oh god you're not inside me are you, because if so you get the hell out of there you little-"

The sounds of Fallen fill the air, and finally my Guardian runs.


	3. Fallen

**Fallen**

_**Cosmodrome:**_

_**Inside the Wall... **_

_**Yeah, not that one Jon Snow. You know nothing!**_

Oh thank goodness we made it! But, oh… we are not as safe as we should be. The Wall has been breached! I can detect life signs everywhere. The Fallen are in here with us.

Oh my.

Not that it's her fault, but my Guardian doesn't seem to understand my concern. She can't see what I'm seeing and doesn't know what lurks in the darkness.

Instead she takes the opportunity to ask me more questions.

Loudly.

"Okay, next question, what the in the hell are those?"

"Quiet! They're right above us." I murmur as we slowly make our way further into the innards of the wall.

Trying to count how many Fallen we were likely to encounter.

I can feel her eyes roll and feel a restless sigh escape her lips.

"Fine, I'll be more direct. What the fuck are those?"

The profanity that spews forth from my Guardian's mouth halts startles me. So much so I lose track of what I was doing and feel my front plates shoot up in surprise.

Oh Traveller!

Never have I heard such language used towards myself! However I take a small amount of comfort from the fact she has dropped her voice to a whisper, and therefore less likely to draw any unwanted attention.

At least there is that I suppose.

I am unsure how to respond.

"The Fallen, they thrive in darkness, we won't survive long in here."

"And we're in a nice dark place. Super! I feel better already."

She grunts. Clearly unimpressed by my answer.

We make our way further through the Cosmodrome Wall. We come to a raised cavernous section, with towering pipes all around us. Magnificent, if not a little terrifying in the dark.

"Hang tight, we need more light. I'll see what I can do."

I manage to find a serviceable access point, and find a way to switch on the ancient lighting system. It worked! Only, as the light flickers on, My Guardian captures her first real look at the Fallen as they scurry up the pipe work.

She shudders, and so do I.

"Oh ew! That's just all kinds of gross."

We may have scattered the slumbering Fallen by turning on the light but they are awake now and aware of us! The sound of many clambering feet, and inhuman screams move closer toward our location.

"They're coming for us!"

"No shit!"

"We need to get you a weapon."

"Also, no shit!"

We follow the catwalk round to the right where, as if luck would have it, an old Khvostov-7g-02 Rifle lies helpfully by a crate. Thank the Traveller!

"Here! I found a rifle! Grab it!"

My Guardian lunges for the weapon, and automatically sets about loading it. Although I have to wonder…

"I hope you know how to use that thing."

"Oh, Lemme guess aim and shoot?"

She pulls the trigger, and a short burst of bullets whizz past my form. Almost hitting me.

I raise my plates in what I can only hope approximates surprise.

She tilts her head, looks at the rifle for a moment and shrugs her armoured shoulders. Very nonchalantly I might add.

"Whoops." She coughs.

I gulp and move to a safer distance.

We push further through the winding passage of the Wall. The panic flittering about my matrix has yet to dissipate completely. I am worried we may never get out of here. But I have to try. My Guardian needs to get to the City.

I concentrate harder. My sensors are being pushed to the limit searching for the slightest hint of enemy movement. They could be anywhere!

"Eyes forward, watch your tracker." I whisper.

"Shut up! I hate back seat drivers." She grumbles, but tightens her grip on the Rifle. Her heart is racing, and I'm not sure if it's out or nerves, excitement or both.

Loud yowling screeches fill the hall way.

Oh no! Fallen!

My Guardian yelps, as two leap out from the shadows.

The Rifle roars into life, firing ancient projectiles into the alien enemy. Oh, wow. Not only does the old rifle appear to be working, but My Guardian really does know how to use it.

Thank The Traveller!

We manage to avoid trip mines and pick up a few interesting things from a loot cache. All of which are useful to our current plight.

My Guardians is less than thrilled. And her hands seem to be shaking. I don't understand why. Loot caches are a great source of much needed supplies, armour and ammunition.

I am beginning to wonder if my Guardian is defective.

More Fallen Dregs and Vandals move toward us.

She fires in short, sharp bursts. All but two fall to her barrage. No more yelps now, but shouts and screams of profanity:

"Fuck off!", "No!" and "Die Please!" Ring through the corridors.

Her aim is getting better.

However, as we reach another section of hallway, the rifle runs dry of ammo.

See! Loot caches are useful!

But there isn't enough time to reload. This could be it. I never got her to the City. I never fulfilled my purpose. I never got to see the Moon.

Only my Guardian has other ideas.

She stands her ground and thunders in fury. Anger all but radiating from her like The Light from the Traveller itself and lashes out at the Fallen.

Right fist clenched, hard and unforgiving and cries:

"Oh, will you leave me the **FUCK** alone!"

The punch lands with a sickening crunch and energy flows forth in a flash. The Dreg is nothing but a charred heap on the floor.

My Guardian stills for a moment and looks at her fist, crackling with residual energy, with what I can only fathom is either intense curiosity, surprise or both.

My Guardian is a Titan! How wonderful!

And terrifying in the same breath.

"Okay, turns out I can punch really hard…" She breathes.

A Vandal rushes us, but this time my Guardian is prepared.

She winds her right hand back, and does it again. The unfortunate Fallen all but explodes as her fist connects with its masked face.

"Holy shit! Did you see that? That guy exploded!"

She laughs and for the first time since her awakening, sounds genuinely happy.

Excited even.

She hoots in delight and waves her hands and rifle in the air. Like she doesn't even care.

My Guardian is so confusing.

"That is **incredibly** satisfying."

And utterly terrifying.

With no more obstacles in our way, My Guardian reloads the rifle, and carries on through the darkness of the Wall.


	4. Escape

**Escape**

_**Cosmo- you know what, it's the same place.**_

_**Just a little later. **_

_**Possibly Eastenders later...**_

There are more signs of total Fallen infestation the further we go. I shake my body sadly. How could have the Wall be taken like this? The City must be made aware!

"The Fallen have a tighter hold on this place than I thought." I say.

My Guardian snorts as she sweeps the rooms for more Fallen. Her confidence having tripled since discovering her new abilities.

"Correction, Did. I'm pretty sure I just shot, and punched a lot of them to death."

I almost correct her, but stop myself at the last moment. My Guardian isn't angry anymore. Well, at least not at me. Best to keep her that way until we are safely back to The Tower.

"Just a little bit further."

Finally we make it out onto the other side of the Wall. And not a moment too soon.

"This used to be an old-"I start to say, but my Guardian finishes for me.

"-Cosmodrome, right because the shed load of, I don't know, decaying space ships wasn't a dead giveaway."

Sarcasm. Why does my Guardian seem to hate me?

"There's got to be something we can fly out of here."

"And if not, then we're stuck in the world's worst bug exhibit? Great."

A flare launches up into the sky. Oh no, what now! My sensors go into over drive, a distinct energy surge is spiking to the left of us. Oh no!

"Incoming!"

My Guardian ducks down, as a Fallen ship jumps in, taking down a pylon within the Cosmodome.

"Fallen ships? So close to the surface?"

"Guessing we can't take those then?"She says gruffly.

Take a Fallen ship. Is she crazy?

"Move!" I cry over the roar of the Fallen craft's engines.

"What did I tell you about back seat driving?" She yells back.

My Guardian runs, reloading her rifle and cocking a shot gun we found in quick succession.

My senor's beep.

The happy beep.

I get a lock on something. A ship!

The only problem being, the Fallen ship, now ships, have deployed more Dregs, Vandals and Shanks. There must be at least twenty of them between us and a potential way out of here. This is going to be a problem.

My Guardian takes cover behind some wreckage as the Fallen begin to spread out.

"Please tell me you've found something?"

I nod hurriedly.

"I'm picking up signs of an old jump ship."

I stop and my Guardian turns to look at me.

There's a pause.

"I'm feeling a 'but' coming."

"But it's-"

"-Lemme guess in that building over there?"

My Guardian asks jabbing the tip of her rifle toward the building furthest from our current location, with the sea of aforementioned Fallen swarming outside of it.

I nod sadly and feel my plates close up tight.

"**Mother fu-!**"

The wall behind her gets a new dent from her fists.

"Of course it is! Because nothing can ever be that fucking simple!" She snaps and still I flinch at the profanity.

I know it is not aimed at myself, but it still makes me uneasy.

But her angry outburst doesn't last that long.

A moment later she sighs resignedly, shrugs her shoulders and laughs sadly to herself.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

In a flash, the gloomy fog evaporates from my Guardian, and she springs to life. She all but charges out of cover like a woman possessed! Vandals and Fallen fall to her rifle fire and powerful fists of fury like they were nothing. She is like a tornado of terror, an unstoppable force with little to no thought or care for her own well-being.

"Out the way!" She yells punching one in the face.

"Hot stuff coming through!" She howls at another whilst gunning them down with her last remaining rifle bullets.

In no time at all my Guardian cuts through half of the Fallen impeding our escape.

She is truly something to behold!

And be frightened of.

As we move closer to the building, all but a lucky few or fleeing Fallen are dead and only the Shank's remain.

My Guardian sighs wearily, panting hard and shoulders the Khvostov and take out the shotgun.

"Oh for the love of-"She says clearly exasperated, with fingers pressed against the brow of her helmet. "-Look, I don't have the time, ammo or patience for this shit. I am having a really, _**reeeeeeeally**_ bad day. So let's just do this the easy way and you let me through so I can get of your non-existent robot hair?"

The Shanks take no notice of my Guardians suggestion.

They don't move. Instead they aim their weapons directly at my Guardians head.

The drones move in for the kill but they don't get far.

**_BOOM! BOOM!_**

Two rounds fire off in quick succession and the flying turrets crash onto the ground at my Guardians feet.

"Fine, be dicks about it! See if I fucking care…"

I am in awe! Never have I seen such bravery in the face of such a numerous enemy!

Or heard such explicit language.

But there's no time to take it all in, as my Guardian speeds through the out areas of the hangar, and we enter Dock 13 and find what we have been looking for.

Finally! The jump ship!

Oh no, it's surrounded! My Guardian is not going to like this. I can't do anything to fix the ship with those Fallen there.

I gulp.

"Er… there's too many of them. Y-you'll have to, ahem, have to clear them out."

"Seriously?" My Guardian protests wildly, throwing her hands in the air in obvious distress. Her voice ragged from shouting and running. "Please tell me you're joking."

Soon the hangar is filled with the sound of enemy screeching and gunfire.

"Fine! You know what, fine!"

She takes cover and, to my surprise, throws a grenade. In no time at all, all the Fallen are down.

Finally we can see to getting back to the City.

If my Guardian hasn't inadvertently blow the ship up of course.

"There it is. We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean."

We move to the ship, my Guardian hopping over and occasionally kicking a corpse of a Vandal. I circle round the craft taking in and assessing the damage. Looking good so far.

My Guardian is clearly tired from the day's events, because she doesn't seem to care.

"Okay, great R2 but will it fly?"

I nod affirmatively, ignoring the odd comment. I'm not an R2. Or an L2. I'm a Ghost. Her Ghost.

"I can make it work." I say. And I can.

"You better because I honestly don't know how much more of this shit I can take." She mumbles, groaning lightly as she rubs her right shoulder.

A few moments of tinkering and the ship begins to come to life. Systems long since left to rot, awaken.

"It won't make orbit but it just might make it to the city." I tell my Guardian cheerfully. Truly this is wonderful!

Only my Guardian takes it the wrong way. I am sensing she can be rather negative about certain things.

"What do you mean 'might'?" She chokes. "Oh Fantastic! First being dead, then aliens wanting to kill me and now this? I can't see how this day could get any worse..."

Oh dear.

It appears my Guardian spoke to soon. For out of the darkness, came a Fallen far larger than we had seen so far. Not a captain but a, could it be, an Archon!

"Oh, no there it is." She sighs miserably.

My Guardian readies her rifle, even though it was near to being useless against such a foe. And I could tell by the way her shoulders slumped she had little energy left to even attempt 'punching it to death'.

I had to get her out of there and soon.

A few more beeps and blips and, wonderful! The ship was working. The engines, or what is left of them, burst into life and I manoeuvre the craft closer to my Guardian, breaking its docking restraints.

"Now, about the transmat."

My Guardian's head snaps round to the Jump ship, paying the approaching Archon no mind.

"Sorry, what now?"

She squeaks a little as the transmat teleports her into the cockpit of the ship.

We lift off out of the Dock, and I can sense my Guardian looking down at the Archon and his minions below.

"Don't worry you can come back for them when you're ready."

The Guardian turns to me, and again I can't be sure because of the Helmet, looks at me as if I have grown three new visual interfaces.

"Can't we just nuke them from orbit? You know, just to be sure?"

I cannot tell is she is joking or not. There are no weapon systems aboard this vessel, let alone a 'Nuke'.

I laugh nervously any way, and set in a course for The City.

"Let's get you home."


	5. Home

**Home**

**Earth**

**Just outside The City **

**Twinned with Mega City 1**

The flight back to the City is most impressive. The clouds shift and make way for snow-capped mountains. So high and majestic, like jutting reminders of things long since passed. I feel a certain level of comfort that they help hide the City from our enemies. Not that my passenger seems to care. She fell asleep five minutes into our flight back home.

She snores soundly even as we pass through a harsh electrical storm just outside the City limits.

But as we push through the gloom and chaos of the storm, I finally see it. The Tower, The City and The Traveller. It has been a while since I have returned home. I feel something deep within my small form lift. Silly, but just the sight of it all eases what has been a very difficult day.

Speaking of difficult…

I make sure to rouse My Guardian before we make our final approach.

"Guardian. Wake up Guardian."

"Mmmmmmhmmmm?"

"We're almost home." I say as I send a hail to the Tower Hangar.

The com channel sounds. No audio, but a small text based message. Shipwright Halliday has a space for us.

Good.

I switch over control to the auto-pilot as we near the Tower. The Arcadia Class ship is happy to follow the coordinates to the Hangar.

"Oh. Great." My Guardian yawns.

Her body stretches as far as it can within the confines of the cockpit.

"I had the craziest dream. I was in some messed up place, with aliens with four arms and guns, and everything was fu-"

"Here we go."

I activate the transmat.

"-**UUUUUCCKK**!"

The ship moves off without us as we land right where I wanted us to Tower Plaza. Only I notice My Guardian is not standing in with me.

I look around for a moment before a familiar groan filters through my audio sensors.

I look down.

My Guardian is on the ground, slowly picking herself up whilst her hand rubs her posterior.

I must have miscalculated something.

What I do not know.

Soon enough she is fully upright again and posture clearly not amused by my mishap.

Oh dear.

"What the hell?! You might want to warn a girl before you just drop her arse first out of a moving plane… Ship… Thing!" She snarls.

Two Guardians walk past us. A Warlock and a Hunter. They cast an inquisitive glance at the both of us. I suddenly feel my size. Not that my Guardian cares.

She catches their looks and yells back.

"Take a picture why don't you? It'll last longer!"

How embarrassing.

The curious Guardians merely shrug and go about their business.

"Welcome home Guardian." I gulp.

She turns back to me, her expression still covered by her helmet.

Why she hasn't taken it off yet, I have no idea.

So I remove it for her.

My Guardian doesn't notice. It's the first time I can see her truly for the first time.

She blinks, face filled with shock.

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

I shake my form.

"Shit."

Again I find myself speechless. What am I supposed to say to her?

"I…er…"

Luckily My Guardian, as unpredictable as she is proving to be, beats me to it.

"So, this is 'The City?"

She asks pointing over the railing of the balcony of the Tower.

"Uh. Oh, yes!" I say happy to see her anger has been subdued for the moment.

Finally I get to show her my home. The tower with its spires of light and silver, clean crisps edges and a view that is simply breath taking. If I had any breath, that is.

"This is the last safe City on Earth. The only place where The Traveller can still protect us."

"And The Traveller is…?"

"Right there." I beam motioning toward the vast and awesome form of The Traveller.

For some reason my Guardian does not seem to notice.

"Uh, where?" She enquires.

This is worrying.

Perhaps her eyes are damaged. Maybe that is why she is so agitated?

"Right there, see?" I float in a circle around The Traveller to focus my Guardians attention.

Finally she sees.

Finally she beholds The Travellers glory!

She takes a step forward, and leans her arms against the railing. She says nothing. No gasps of wonder or expletives I had come to expect from her. She simply stares.

For a minute it or so she is silent.

Whilst unnerving it does give me the opportunity to study her close up.

She looks normal. There are no visible scars marring her face. She has both ears. Her skin is a healthy colour, although a little pale in the Traveller's glow. Her eyes are at the moment narrowed, but from her earlier outbursts are wide and expressive. Her iris's are interesting earthy rust colour. And her hair is green. An odd shade for a human.

I am worried.

However, before I can fret any further, my Guardian finally speaks.

"You mean that big Giant Moon thing that looks like it's about ready to crush all those people down there, is The Traveller?"

"Yes."

"Right…"

My Guardian, she is unimpressed by the Travellers awe inspiring glory.

I feel incredibly deflated. How could anyone be so apathetic, so uninspired by The Traveller? I didn't think it possible. My hopes in finding a way to stabilize her mood and perhaps gain a few kind words are fading fast.

But I move on regardless, and continue my impromptu tour. "And this Tower, is where the Guardians live." I say as I fly away from the balcony and toward the centre of the Plaza. Beckoning her to follow.

However she stops dead and crosses her arms, green eyebrow raised.

"See, there's that word again. Guardian. Pretty sure that doesn't apply to me… even if I knew what that meant."

I am confused.

Perhaps more so than my Guardian at this point. How does she not know or realise what she is. Not only that, but My Guardian.

"In fact I don't really know what any of this means! Up until the point you came and found me outside that bug infested shit hole, I have no memory of anything. ANYTHING!"

Then again I could be wrong.

"Ah, yes, you did mention that…" I cringe and shrink back from the volcanic like explosion of hot words and livid voice.

"And you know what else? I don't remember how I know how to use a gun, let alone two guns. And I certainly don't remember being able to punch things so hard they explode!"

"Luck, I guess?" I shrug, as much as a Ghost can.

"You guess?" She cries. Hands flying into the air. "I don't even know my name. MY NAME! Doesn't that bother you?"

Yes, I could see how not knowing ones identity could be upsetting.

"If it bothers you Guardian, then it bothers me." I offer. Trying to be as reassuring as possible, if only to calm her down before she tries to punch something irreplaceable. "I have heard it is common amongst some Guardians to suffer a slight degree of amnesia upon being reanimated. It's said to fade over time. Perhaps your memory will come back? "

"Slight degree? Over time? HA!" She laughs hollowly. But then she stops dead. She falls silent. A moment later her body stiffens, and she stalks towards were I am floating.

Oh no.

"Hang on a moment. Didn't you say once we we're back at the City safe and sound you explain all of this to me?"

Ah.

Her amnesia doesn't seem to have affected her short term memory.

Which is good.

The less potential brain damage should always be considered a good thing.

But also bad.

Very bad.

There is so much to tell her.

The war, the darkness, the various threats that the surviving members of this planet face on a day to day basis. It's very difficult to know where to start, or how. If my Guardian is having difficulty understanding what little I have told her already, how would she cope with the rest?

I decide my best course of action is to change the subject.

Quickly.

"We should head over to Commander Zavala."

In the blink of an eye, her anger is quelled.

If it wasn't so terrifying I'd be impressed. How one human can change moods so instantaneously?

"Who's he?" She asks, sounding slightly off put, but curious.

Praise the light!

"Commander Zavala is one of the Vanguard and one of the people responsible for the safety of The City. He's also a Titan."

"So?"

"Well, that's your class. You're a Titan."

"Wait, does this have anything to do with my awesome ability to punch things so hard they explode?"

"Er, yes." I nod, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, so perhaps if we see him…"

"…I might finally get some answers? Well all right then."

She smiles. It's the first time I've seen her smile.

It shouldn't be alarming, but it is.

But perhaps I am just being negative.

Perhaps things are looking up?

"And another thing, why is my hair green?"

Or not.


	6. Introductions

**Introductions**

**Earth, The City, The Tower**

**Hall of Guardians**

We head inside into the Hall of The Guardians, home of the Vanguard. It's a hive of activity. Each person there is focused solely on their jobs, protecting the city. The air is filled with a melody of voices shouting out orders and a rhythm of data being received.

This is the heart of the action.

It is such an honour to be here. I am all but humbled to finally be visiting on official business rather than out of blind curiosity.

Finally I can help!

There, in the centre of the room, the three leaders of the Vanguard stand. Ikora Rey the Warlock, Cayde-6 the Hunter and Commander Zavala, the Titan of Titans.

We reach the Commander. To say he is an immense man would be an understatement. His aura of calm, collected confidence rolls over the Hall like a wave. He is one of the City's greatest protectors, perhaps the strongest Titan there has ever been!

Surely my Guardian will be impressed now?

He greets us warmly. His bright pale eyes fix on my Guardian.

"Ah, a new Guardian joins our ranks, welcome!"

Even his voice is strong and commanding. If I had a spine, the sound surely would've sent a shiver down it.

Not that my Guardian takes any notice.

She crosses her arms and arranges herself in the most casual stance.

"'Sup."

"I'm Commander Zavala, of the Vanguard. It's my job to not only to protect The City, but to keep tabs on whatever the Darkness and its fiendish allies-"

I try to listen to the speech the Commander is giving, but I am distracted by my Guardian. She turns and whispers to me. A bewildered expression covers her face.

"What's wrong with him?"

I feel my frontal plates fly up in surprise.

"E-excuse me?"

"Why is he so pale? And the eyes, why are they glowing? Is he possessed? Is a G'ould?"

The Commander is still talking, and is unaware of My Guardians utterly bewildering questions. But then I remember. Her amnesia. How little can my Guardian remember?

Although how one can forget who the Awoken are is beyond me.

"He's an awoken."

She tilts her head to the side.

"An A-what?"

Luckily, for me, the Commander takes that very moment to stop his speech and addresses my Guardian directly.

"I see you are newly awoken."

"Oh no, I'm definitely human." She replies.

The Vanguard Titan stops for a moment, an odd look on his face.

All of a sudden I wish so very badly that archon in the Cosmodrome had destroyed me earlier.

I very much doubt I could feel more mortified if I tried.

"Here, take one of these as a token of good will."

Commander Zavala holds out three items, all pieces of armour and waits patiently for my puzzled Guardian to choose. Such an honour! And no one had to get hurt! Instead my Guardian just stares at them.

I clear my non-existent throat after a minute or so.

I wonder, if I think hard enough I can summon a black hole to swallow me whole?

My Guardian doesn't take the hint and I choose for her. I accept the chest armour.

Although perhaps the helmet would've been the better choice. At least it would stop any more head injuries, and possible memory loss.

"Er… Thanks I guess?"

The pale skinned man smiles broadly at us and puffs out his chest. He is a vison of all the things right with the world. A shining hope of what I pray my Guardian will endeavour to become.

"Excellent. Then I bid you farewell and safe travels Titan."

There is a pause.

My Guardian is quiet. Too quiet.

I catch her right eye twitch, and hear the sound of her fists clenching together.

The stress levels within my core programming begin to rise.

Oh dear.

"Wait, that's it?"

Her voice a little too loud, so much so a few of the other Vanguard take notice.

Oh no, she's making another scene.

"That's all you're going to say?" My Guardian exclaims hotly. "Isn't there like some kind of Titan introduction talk or training seminar I need to attend? 'Punching people to death: 101?'"

The Commander isn't listening. He's gone back to looking at whatever reports are coming in from around the City.

I can feel the anger begin to seethe within my Guardian.

Evasive manoeuvres!

"Perhaps we can acquire you a new weapon?" I offer, and zoom out of the Hall of The Guardians hoping she follows me without too much fuss.

She does. But only after sending the most vicious glare I have ever seen toward the elder Titan.

If looks could kill…

"Urgh, fine! But I better get me some answers soon or else…"

We make our way back to the plaza where I lead My Guardian toward the gunsmith. Hoping that upgrading her weapons will result in a slightly happier Guardian.

If not a more deadly one.

And whilst the guns are an exceptional distraction from the barrage of questions currently forming in my Guardians head, they were not distracting enough.

The gunsmith greets us, and dutifully shows us his wears. Some of the weapons were a little too advanced, and I make sure to steer her clear of those.

Just until I am sure she is ready.

But all the while my Guardian is staring. Brown eyes following the Exo intently as he deals with other customers.

She seems to be fascinated by something.

Banshee-44 has come back to complete our transaction when my Guardian blurts out.

"So, you're a robot?"

Oh Traveller why me?

"Banshee-44 is an Exo." I correct her, looking around nervously. Hoping no one heard.

It wouldn't do for other Guardians to think mine was a cyberist.

The gunsmith merely rolls his synthetic eyes.

"New huh? Brain all scrambled from the Light? I understand. God only knows how many times my memory's been wiped." He grunts. "Well, pick a weapon and move on."

"That's so cool. A robot arms dealer."

"Exo." I repeat. "Just like Cayade-6 in the Hall of Guardians. There are many-"

"Wait, he was a robot? Holy shit! I thought it was just a dude in an awesome mask."

There's an exasperated sigh from behind us.

Oh, I forgot about the weapon shopping.

The Exo shakes his head.

"Look, do you want a free gun or not? Coz, I ain't got all day here."

"Yeah, yeah… oh! Auto rifle. Niiiiiiiice!"

My Guardian picks up the weapon, gives it a once over with, and gives the vender a small smile.

"Well that's great, now beat it would ya, you're scaring off customers. NEXT!"

I quickly move her along and away from the weapons vender. A queue of at least ten people has built up.

Goodness.

I decide to visit the Hangar next.

One, because I need to see if the ship has been repaired. If not, we were stuck.

And two, to get my Guardian out of the open.

It takes a while because she keeps being distracted by all the various exo, awoken and other people we bump into on the way to the hangar.

She seems utterly fascinated by the concept of Exo and the Awoken.

I have to stop her from poking one of them.

Although it's utterly embarrassing when she spots one Exo Hunter doing her native dance.

My Guardian's jaw hangs open before she laughs so hard I am afraid she may have caused internal damage. She doubles over and hold her stomach and just laughs.

Luckily the Exo doesn't seem to mind.

Finally after nearly an hour, we make it to the Hangar.

As it turns out, the Shipwright has just finished.

The repair work on our find from the ruins of the Cosmodrome is complete. And has cleaned up nicely. It is certainly in much better shape than we had flown it in.

It even has a new paint job. A bright beaming yellow.

Only, it's still missing a jump drive.

As we, or rather I, marvel at our ship, the person responsible for such miracles makes herself known.

The blonde human female looks up from her report and frowns. Sitting on a crate of spare parts she sighs.

"Oh boy, another newbie. Well, then. Introductions, I'm Amanda Halliday the shipwright of the Tower, which for the laymen or complete moron means I look after all the ships here. Any repairs, upgrades paint jobs. You name it, I can probably do it. Within reason. Supplies aren't exactly easy to come by nowadays."

Suddenly the whole hangar feels darker and much more intimidating. The shipwright leans forward right into my Guardians face. Her eyes narrow to slits. A tool of some kind flips menacingly between her fingers.

"Oh, and since you're new a word to the wise. If you so much as put a dent in that thing after all the time and parts I spent on it, I'll shove this wrench so far up your ass you'll me tasting it for the rest of your miserable life. Got it?" She hisses.

We turn to one another. Our expressions a perfect match. If a human and a Ghost can look similar in any way.

We turn back to the shipwright and nod in unison.

"Uh sure, no problem." My Guardian agrees all too quickly.

"Absolutely. No dents what so ever." I assure the terrifying shipwright.

Halliday sits back, lips curled in a smirk. The storm has passed.

Are all humans like this, or just the female ones?

"Great, now beat it. These birds don't fix themselves."

My Guardian turns and slowly walks away. I cautiously follow behind her.

"I'm sorry for that. Uh, I'm sure why Shipwright Halliday was so…"

"Homicidal?"

"Quite. Usually she's much more…er… pleasant."

"I like her." My guardian shrugs as she looks back at the shipwright. "I'm mean apart from the whole threatening to introduce my rectum with an overly large tool. She seems nice."

I worry about my Guardians judge of character. Amongst other things.

"So what now?" She asks as we head into the plaza.

"Well, the ship is repaired, but is still lacking a jump drive. Which means we can't really get out there and help the other Guardians."

My Guardian grunts, and sits down next to the balcony. Staring out into the City below.

"And from little Miss Fix It's display back there, I guess she doesn't have one?"

I shake my form.

No, there's no way Halliday would have one. Even if she was willing to part with it, I doubt it would sell for anything near the amount of Glimmer we have right now.

"But, you know where we can get one?"

There's only one place I know where it might be possible to obtain one, and my Guardian is not going to like it.


	7. Return

**Return**

**You know where.**

"_You've got to be shitting me."_

Is all that I have heard from my Guardian since we left the Tower.

"Really? The Cosmodrome? Aren't there any other places on Earth we could find a jump drive? Maybe, Spain? Or Italy? Wales?"

That and observations concerning her appearance.

"Oh my god! Is that what I look like?"

My Guardian caught a glimpse of her reflection in the control console, and has spent most of the flight poking her face, and peering at herself.

"I look like an anaemic She-Hulk." She groans. "Either that or the bastard child of Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy."

I'm not sure what any of that means, nor do I think I wish to find out either.

Despite my Guardians complaints, the newly repaired ship performs far better than I had anticipated. Making the upper atmosphere, and flying us back to where we had found it in no time at all.

Although finding a suitable landing spot does take a little longer.

Much to my Guardians displeasure.

We drop altitude and I activate the transmat. In the blink of an eye we are transported back to where we had met, the Cosmodrome. We land a short distance from the looming structures. This time my Guardian manages to land on her feet.

We take a brief look around. My Guardian sighs.

"Oh Cosmodrome, still as shit as I remember. Seems like only yesterday we were here- Oh, wait it was."

I Ignore my Guardian. I scan the nearby area and quickly pick a signal.

"A Guardian ship crashed nearby. If we're lucky we can scavenge it for parts."

She waves her hand and calls up her new weapon.

"Alright, Geometry Jim, lead the way."

Mercifully there are few Fallen Dregs or Vandals to contend with. The ones we do encounter fall easily.

It takes less than ten minutes before we find what we are looking for.

The Guardian ship.

My Guardian lets out a long, low whistle.

I have to concur.

It's not a pretty sight. All twisted metal and sparking wires to parts I can barely recognise. Except one. The jump drive, whilst in one piece, is not intact. It's far too damaged to be made of any real use.

I sigh inwardly and can feel my plates droop in disappointment.

I was rather hoping this would be an easy job. Anything to keep my Guardian happy, and myself out of firing range of her new favourite weapon.

I break the news to my Guardian. She curses, I can't repeat what she says, but it rhymes with "Clucking Bell", and kicks a nearby piece of debris that I think used to be a joy stick. Oh no, it's a cup holder.

"Well, that's a total bust." She sighs." Any other ideas?"

I nod.

"Though the ship's avionics are completely catatonic-"

"You mean fucked four ways from Sunday."

I try not to cringe. I really do.

"I can try to piece together its last transmission."

I just about manage to connect to the ship's systems and dredge up the garbled remains of the ships last moments.

Huh, interesting…

My Guardian on the other hand looks less interested.

"Nothing much, but the Guardian who crashed did manage to locate and reactivate an information hub."

"Great."

"It's not too far. Just down in some tunnels nearby. Come on."

Begrudgingly my Guardian follows. Stopping briefly to pick up ammo and various bits of loot we can find. We even find an engram. I make a note to take a visit to the Cryptarch as soon as we are done here.

Eventually we find the entrance and it's surrounded by Fallen. Not that they stop us for long.

My Guardian laughs as she open fires.

"Oh yeah, I am liking this rifle. How about you guys?"

The fallen doesn't have a chance to reply, instead it's head explodes in blood and other matter.

Being able to use her new weapon seems to be raising her spirits.

I feel blessed, if only a little bit.

We enter the tunnel complex.

There are a few Dregs and Vandals hiding within the shadows of the forgotten tunnels. I worry about a possible ambush.

I shouldn't. My Guardian spots them before they even have the chance to think about catching us unaware. Doing whatever it is Fallen do when not pillaging the last remnants of our home world.

"Knock knock, Avon calling!"

A couple of well tossed grenades whizz past my form. A loud bang and a few cries of agony, and the ambush is flushed out.

The last remaining few make for cover. Firing sporadically, trying to halt our progress.

It doesn't work.

My Guardian forgoes any cover. Instead in a move that most people would call 'an unwise strategy' or even 'suicidal', she runs to the closest combatant and proceeds to, (how do they say?) 'fill it full of lead'.

With the first down she does the same to the others, in quick succession until there is only one left.

With a cry she shatters the jaw of the last Fallen and lets its broken form flop onto the tunnel floor.

"Okay then, moving on…" she says, slightly out of breath.

We enter the hub, and my! Such ancient technology. It's a wonder how any of it still works.

My Guardian has the same notion.

"Russians really knew how to build to last."

I look upwards to discover the main screen, it is indeed working and-

Fantastic!

"A map of the entire area."

I move toward the main console and begin to scan it for anything useful.

So far nothing pops up concerning jump drives.

I mutter to myself as I continue to search the decrepit data hub for anything and everything I can think of that may lead us to our objective.

"We need this jump drive, if not then we're stuck on earth."

I detect the sound of a rifle being leant against the side of the hub. I also note that My Guardian moves to lean against the console. Arms crossed, and feet kicked up. She's even taken her helmet off.

More relaxed than someone in a Fallen infested place should be.

Her nonchalance should appal me. This is a very dangerous place, not to be taken lightly.

She turns to me and looks thoughtful.

"So, say we get this jump drive, we can go pretty much anywhere?" She asks casually, absent mindedly tapping her fingers on the hard metal plate in front of us.

I give a nod, or as much as I can. My concentration is all but focused on finding that Jump drive.

I know it's here somewhere.

"Within the system yes."

She nods, and makes an affirming little noise.

"So, in theory, we could go to the Moon for example?"

I nod again, quickly.

Of course we could go to the Moon! Why with a Jump drive we could go to the very limits of our system, to the end of where the light touches. Before the abyss of the Darkness!

Oh! I think I've got something. Come on ancient system don't fail me now.

Her eyebrows shoot up and eyes light up with something with, dare I say it, excitement?

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

My Guardian jumps off the console, spins round and focuses her attention on the map in front of us. A determined look upon her face.

"Okay, you've sold me. I'm all aboard the jump drive train." She grins. "Sooooooooooo, Any luck?"

Just at the moment, there's a ping. Found it! But, oh no…

"Yes, but… "

Her brown eyes narrow in the harsh glare of the screen.

"But what? I hate buts. Unless they are attached to Ryan Gosling, I'm all for banning Buts."

I link the information to the main screen, and show her.

Dock 13.

…

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry." I cower behind My Furious Guardian, as she stomps her way to Dock 13. "But this maybe our only hope of getting a jump drive any time soon."

"Whatever."

I sigh. Only a moment ago she was the happiest I have ever seen her.

"On the bright side, once we get the drive we can go to the Moon."

My Guardian pauses.

"Okay." She says. "But I still hate you."

We finally make it back to where we had escaped with our ship.

Dock 13.

It looked so empty, so sparse without the beat up Arcadia.

"Christ what a shit hole."

"They already have the drive, I hope you're ready for this."

My Guardian just snorts and reloads her rifle.

"Bitch, I was born ready."

And with that she storms into the open, startling the Fallen that had gathered there.

"Okay, so which one of you boys has my jump drive?"

The fallen start firing and My Guardian gets to work, ducking behind cover and taking them out one by one.

The earth begins to shake, I turn to the hole in the wall from where we spotted the Archon the last time. Lo and behold, it was there. Stepping through the gap like a demon from a rift

"It's in the walls!" I cry.

My Guardian finishes of one last dreg before focusing on the Archon.

"Oh, great. Was kinda hoping you weren't here." She moans, before taking aim and begins to attack the vast Fallen warrior.

But not for long.

The Archon screams, and many more Vandals and Dregs appear at his side.

"Wonderful, you brought friends how nice!" She cries and begins to fire in short, sharp bursts. "Hope you don't mind if I kill them as well."

The battle seems to go on forever, but really it only takes a few minutes for my Guardian to tear through the Archon's minions and get to the beast himself!

My Guardian is on fire. Not literally of course, that would be unfortunate. Instead she skilfully picks apart the Giant Fallen's defences, lowering his shielding and pelting it with everything she has.

Soon through her ammo runs dry, and she is left with nothing but her bare fists.

I would worry, but she seems to be doing just fine.

"Die. Die. Die. JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!"

My Guardian snarls as she proceeds to beat the Fallen Archon's face into a bloody, messy pulp. With one light powered right hook, the Archon falls into ash.

The remaining Fallen look at their leader. Squawks and high pitched squeals of horror fill the air. The take another look at My Guardian, standing, if a little shakily, over what's left of the Archon. They run.

My Guardian is breathless, but staggers after them nonetheless. Waving her spent weapon threateningly.

"Yeah! You better run!"

She pants, but then stops. Something has caught her attention.

"Oh Hello there…"

If I had a mandible bone, it would be on the ground right now, completely detached from the upper portion of my skull.

"This it?"

"Y-you just killed an Archon!"

"Yeah, I know, but is this the thing we need?"

"This could deal a serious blow to the fallen."

"Okay, if this isn't the drive I am going to be very upset."

"Oh, no no. That's it. Fantastic!"

"I-I" I can barely believe it." I choke. I call the ship. I know what must be done. "I have to get you to The Speaker."

My Guardian blinks.

"We have to tell a sound system what now?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Real life sucks. More chapters written and ready to rumble... at some point.


	8. Bedtime Story

**Bedtime Story**

_**Earth: The Tower Plaza**_

_**Way after bedtime…**_

Once back at The Tower, there's no time to waste.

I must get My Guardian to the Speaker!

I zip through a crowd of Guardians staring at what appears to be an oversized plastic ball. Bright and colourful.

My Guardian has to sprint to keep up, and kicks the ball out of her way for good measure.

It soars through the air, and for some reason beyond my comprehension, the other Guardians chase after it.

The North Tower is not far, in fact we almost miss the turning.

Finally!

We make it. It's late, but I'm sure the Speaker won't mind. Especially with the news I have.

"Okay, we're here. What now?" My Guardian throws her hands up in the air, slightly out of breath.

The chamber is massive, and possibly the most breath-taking place in all of the City. The gigantic ornate telescope like apparatus the Speaker used to commune with the Traveller, the high walls and ceiling and the shelves of books containing so much ancient knowledge.

And in the background The Traveller hangs over the sparkling lights of the last city on earth, like an exquisite holy sculpture carved from the great masters of their time.

It reminds me much of the cathedrals of old, from a time way before the Fall.

Not that my Guardian notices.

"Seriously, I ran all the way for this?" She wheezes, hand on knees and bent over. Emerald hair covering her face. She waves at the vast presence of the Traveller and groans. "Yes it's a very nice giant ball, thingy. Now can we go? I think I may have accidently started a footie match back there."

I will never understand her lack of awe in regards to the Traveller.

If I had a tongue, I would find myself at this moment biting it hard to stop myself from saying something I shouldn't.

It would be worth her wrath.

I almost do, but luckily I am interrupted.

"Oh, you're much later than usual. I was just about to toddle off to bed. Almost finished the last season of Game of Thrones. Very exciting I can tell you!"

It's the Speaker, only not as I have seen him before. He still wears the mask, but he appears to be wearing some sort of cloth robe. Goodness! This is far more civilian and domestic than anything else I have seen him wear before and…are those fluffy white slippers?

My Guardian yelps and covers her ears.

"Oh god, no spoilers!"

I inwardly sigh, and turn to the Speaker. My circuits buzzing as I stand in front of one the most important members of The Tower, if not all of humanity.

I desperately pray to The Traveller that My Guardian does not embarrass us both.

"Forgive us Speaker. We can come back later if you prefer…"

The Speaker chuckles and waves a dismissive hand at my apology.

"No, no! It's alright. Let me just- right. Now how does this usually go, oh yes!"

With a great cough The Speaker clears his throat.

Suddenly his form becomes much more still and serious.

"There was a time we were greater than this."

He speaks, voice deep and steady. Each word heavy with meaning and emotion. Slowly, and elegantly he makes his way down the spiral staircase towards us. Or at least as elegantly as one can wearing fluffy slippers.

"The traveller has lost its voice, so I speak for it. I am the Speaker."

My Guardian, having regained her breath finally pull herself up. She flicks her hair back in one graceful flick and takes a good look at the man before her.

Oh no.

I can see something in her earth coloured eyes. A dark twinkle of something that's not anger, or rage but something that makes me regret bringing her before this great man.

She bites her lip. Hard. Her shoulders tremor like an aftershock of an earthquake.

Oh no,no! She's trying to contain her laughter.

My plates spin in panic.

Oh no, no no!

Please no!

Thankfully My Guardian's shoulders stop their quaking, and she somehow manages to regain some composure.

Thank goodness!

However, when she opens her mouth…

"Gotcha, with the Speaking and all." She giggles, clicks her gloved fingers and winks.

Suddenly I have the overwhelming urge to throw myself of the side of the tower.

Powered down.

Into a pit of spikes.

The Speaker tilts his head ever so slightly. I can see his is confused by My Guardian's odd conduct.

If only he knew…

"You must have no end of Questions Guardian."

She smirks and crosses her arms, fingers twiddling like an idle cat's tail.

"Oh, you have no idea…"

The Speaker laughs. He stops for a moment and I feel his eyes on me. He's obviously taken aback by my Guardian's comments.

"Ah, quite so."

This is most unusual, not to mention rude!

"Now, erm, ah yes! In its dying breath, the Traveller created the Ghosts. To seek out those who could wield it's light like a weapon. Guardians, to protect us and do what the Traveller can no longer do."

"Like spend vast quantities of time wondering what the hell is going on?"

My Guardian chips in cheerfully.

Far too cheerfully.

I think she's being sarcastic, although it's hard to tell.

I wonder if a Ghost can die from Spontaneous Cyber Combustion.

The Speaker stops again and sighs heavily. Hands now firmly on his hips. A fluffy foot taps impatiently.

Oh Traveller save me please!

"Look, do you want to hear this or not? Because I was just about to watch Ayra kill-"

"SPOILERS!" She cries and covers her ears again.

The Speaker sighs and clears his throat again.

"Where was I? Oh right, er well what happened to the Traveller? I could tell you of the great battle that crippled it. I could tell you of the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. But really, what would be the point?"

My Guardian waits, expecting the robed man to say more about the sorry fate of our beloved Traveller.

And waits.

And waits…

But the Speaker says nothing.

Finally she snaps.

"Yeah, is there a pamphlet, booklet or some kind of short power point presentation I could get about any of this? 'cause you know, inquiring minds and all that...?"

There is another pause.

It's heavy and uncomfortable and I really wish I hadn't brought her here now.

Another minute and the Speaker coughs expectantly.

"Sorry, but this is usually the part where you ask me 'what can I do to help?'"

She rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath.

"Fine. So, how can I help you!"

"Guardian, I need you to join the fight. Help us and push back the Darkness."

"The Fallen are just the beginning." I nod.

Hoping to bring an end to this meeting.

The Speaker nods too.

"There are Guardians fighting here and out there in the galaxy for our survival. Join them."

Silence.

The Speaker laughs nervously.

"Er, please?"

My Guardian is silent. The expression on her face is neutral and therefore hard to read.

I suppose I should be grateful for the lack of red in her cheeks or fire raging behind her eyes.

She looks at me, then The Speaker and then back to me, before narrowing her eyes. She takes a deep breath.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaah, can I sleep on it? See how I feel in the morning?"

Oh my!

"I er, well-" The Speaker is startled.

"Great, good talk! Didn't learn a thing, but hey what's new? So, listen I'm gonna let you get back to bed now and, er, Game of Thrones, and, uh, nice slippers."

And with that My Guardian very loosely salutes the Speaker, about turns and leaves.

I

I Just…!

There are no words!

I do not possess the RAM or processing power to understand what the just happened.

It seems I'm not the only one.

The Speaker turns to me, his masked face does little to hide his astonishment.

Traveller forgive me.

I suddenly wish the Archon had eaten me whole.

"Are you sure you choose wisely?" He asks, staring past the doorway, My Guardian long gone. "She seems rather… unique."

I gulp.

Suddenly I wasn't so sure of my choice after all.


	9. Match

**Match**

**Earth,**

**The Tower Plaza**

**Way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay after bedtime.**

I leave The North Tower I feel somewhat dumbfounded. Blown away even.

As if I had just survived a natural disaster with only minor concussion.

Some would describe it as an out of body experience.

It's only after passing the bounty board twice that I come to and become vaguely aware that I should probably go look for My Guardian.

Although I'm not exactly sure if I really want to at the moment.

In one respect the meeting had gone far better than I had calculated. There were no sudden eruptions of violent negative emotions, or swearing and certainly no death threats or people being punched into sparkly ash.

But the way it felt to witness My Guardians lack of respect. How she acted so flippantly towards The Speaker…

And to then watch her walk away from our responsibility, our reason for existing.

Our destiny!

It was if something in my insides collapsed in on its self and sank all the way down into the bowels of the earth.

I didn't think it possible for a Ghost to feel fear, humiliation, anger…

How could she?

Was The Speaker right?

Had I chosen wisely?

I wasn't so sure anymore…

Eventually I find her sitting on a small patch of grass by the edge of the plaza, idly watching six Guardians run about the open space.

Oddly enough she appears to be relaxed.

The giant plastic ball has found its way back into the centre of the plaza, and the Guardians currently running after it have sorted themselves out into two sides.

Red versus Blue.

Four seemingly chase the ball, while the remaining two stand in between two discarded items of armour.

A few other Guardians gather round the spectacle, curious as to the events taking place.

I must admit, even though feeling completely out of sorts, I too am curious.

But first things first.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry."

I say, not entirely being honest with her.

My Guardian snorts, head resting on her hand as she gazes at the action.

"Just sitting, chillaxing. Watching these guys. They've got a good Jumpers for goal posts thing going on. Not bad. Guess no one plays footie much anymore. What with 'Pushing the Darkness back' and all…"

She jokes, making air quotations with her fingers.

I float closer to her side, wary of the almost sedate mood I have found her in.

I take a quick glance at the game.

A Blue Warlock passes the oversized ball to his team mate, a turquoise Hunter. She kicks the ball toward the goal, but the Red goal defender catches it.

Suddenly my Guardian kicks the ground hard and hisses in disappointment.

The sudden movement causes me to jump a mile.

So much so I almost end up caught in the branches in one of the ancient tress dotted around the plaza.

All of a sudden I am very nervous.

I need to speak to her about the meeting in the North tower.

About what she said to The Speaker.

My Guardian doesn't want to fight.

Why doesn't she want to fight?

Why doesn't she want to help defend the City, The Tower and the last remains of the human race?

I am unsure how to proceed.

"You know you could join them."

I say.

"N'ah, it's three on three. Maybe if that cloaked dickhead on the Red's fucks up again, OH COME THAT'S A BLOODY FOUL!"

She hollers, and makes a very aggressive gesture with her right hand towards the offending player.

Oh, perhaps I was unclear?

"No, I meant out there. In the Galaxy."

Her jaw clenches, shoulders tense and a frown blossoms onto her features.

But she doesn't look at me.

In fact she stares straight ahead, gaze focused solely on the makeshift pitch.

Is she trying to ignore me?

I am exasperated!

Why?

"I don't understand." I cry "Why would you not want to help?"

That gets her attention.

"And why can't a girl sit down in some futuristic shit hole and enjoy some footie in peace?" She sneers, throwing her hands into the air in defeat. "Besides, why should I? Mr Fluffy feet said it himself, there are plenty of others out there fighting the good fight. Why'd you need me?"

I feel my outer plates whirl in alarm.

That horrible sinking feeling from earlier returns with a vengeance.

I don't understand.

I just don't understand!

"But you're a Guardian." I point out, helplessly.

Because the fact is true.

She is a Guardian.

My Guardian.

But as always, she does not respond to her given title very well.

"Stop calling me that! For fuck sacks! This game needs a ref!"

She snarls, and swears very, very loudly as a Blue Titan trips up the Red Hunter. Causing the player to fall spectacularly to the ground. The surrounding crowd to gasp, shriek and cheer.

The Red Hunter's leg has rotated ninety degrees the wrong way. The Guardian howls in pain, their Ghost hovering above offering sympathy.

A stretcher is being called for.

I didn't even know we had stretchers…

Finally she turns to me, and her face is thunderous.

If looks could kill I would be a mere pile of ash on the Tower floor.

Her brown eyes hard and unyielding, jaw clenched so tight I fear it might start to hear teeth shatter under the sheer pressure, and emerald brows very much furrowed.

Her right index finger jabs straight at me, like a rapier from long ago.

"Listen up you piss poor excuse for a floating Apple product, I didn't ask to come back! You found me out there dead as a dodo, and then without so much as a 'how do you do', did some weird voodoo shit and brought me back.

And here I am! Running around, left, right and fucking centre. In a world I don't remember, doing things for reasons I don't understand, and killing things that don't make sense. All of which make me less than fucking happy!"

I blink.

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Alright fine! You got me. I'll admit punching things to death in an explodey way does make me a little happier. Because that is pretty fucking awesome, let's be honest.

But I have bright green hair! Look at it, it's fucking GREEN! I have no idea why and no one else here seems to have a clue either!

Dude, I never asked for this! Any of this."

The anger and frustration I had been feeling ever since I left the Speakers Rooms instantly evaporate.

Instead I feel saddened, perhaps even a little ashamed of my reaction.

The look on my Guardians face is almost heart-breaking.

She's still angry, as to be expected.

But she looks as lost as I feel and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

Or feel guilty for ever even doubting her.

She's right.

In all my years of searching, looking for My Guardian I never once considered that perhaps they never wanted to be found.

It's a depressing notion.

"I'm sorry." I murmur sullenly. "Many people who are brought back through the Travellers light seem so happy, and even happier to help. I thought you would be pleased."

"Yeah well, you thought wrong didn't you?" She huffs and turns back to the game.

The Red's are a player down and are unlikely to win. The Blues appear to be dominating, they certainly have more control of the ball. However, an orange Titan accidentally kicks the ball off the makeshift pitch, a throw is given. A navy coloured Titan is given the ball and his team mate's space themselves out to receive and possibly score.

But instead the navy Titan completely misses and throws the ball back to the orange player.

His team mates throw up their hands, curse and scream whilst the navy player merely looks confused.

The now quite sizable crowd roar with laughter. Shouts and jeers of "Worst throw ever!" echo through the Tower plaza.

I turn back to my Guardian.

Her expression the exact opposite of the frivolous mood of her other Guardians.

I sink toward the ground, plates droop down.

"Guar-" I start but stop myself just in time.

Best not to antagonise her any further.

"-person whose Ghost I am. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you never had a choice in being brought back. I can't imagine what it must be like for you.

But I'm not sorry for bringing you back."

She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

I take that as a positive sign to continue.

"But, you see, you don't know how long I have waited to finally meet my Guar- er- person who I'd be their Ghost for. For years I searched, long and hard. Almost everywhere on earth I could think of!

I even made up a song.

Waiting to finally get out there into the wide universe and help my fellow Ghosts push back and maybe even defeat the Darkness once and for all.

And, even though you don't like me or this world you've found yourself in, that doesn't mean you don't have a stake in it. With your strength we could really turn the tide on the Fallen and anyone else. You took out an Archon single handed-ly, which although you may not believe me, is no mean feat!"

For a moment a see a flicker of a smile grace her lips.

Hope begins to trickle back into my core.

"I didn't get the chance to ask you before, because you were dead. But, now you're alive, I would like to ask you. For me, for them and for future of all those people living down there in The City, will you help us, please?"

My Guardian takes a deep breath.

The match is over.

The Blues long since defeated by their navy player scoring an own goal.

The crowd slowly disperses.

My Guardian sighs and looks up at the stars.

"It's not like I have much of a choice do I?"

I'm not sure what that means?

I think that's a yes.

"Is that a yes?" I query.

Because it's really hard to tell when she is being sarcastic at times.

Another roll of her eyes and My Guardian jumps to her feet.

She looks at me, eyes much lighter than before, even if she is still frowning.

Good.

"Yes! Yes, okay just stop pouting!"

My plates form their own version of a frown.

"I am a Ghost. I do not pout."

She sighs once more and heads towards the long forgotten giant plastic sphere. In one fell swoop she kicks the object so hard, flies past my form, over the railing and down to The City below.

I'm sure my audio sensors detect the faint sound of someone getting hit on the head.

"Fine! I'll go out there and punch the living shit out of everything the 'Darkness' can throw at us until either I'm dead, you're dead or they're all dead."

My whole little form sings, and a twirl about My Guardian in glee.

Yes, this is fantastic!

Even the possibility of my ceasing to exist doesn't dampen my newly arisen spirits!

"You know we're in this together."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And remember, there's always the Moon."

"I said yes already, Jesus!"

Darkness, he we come!

* * *

(A/N: Okay sorry about the filler, but it couldn't be helped. Next chapter will be chocka full of story. For reals!

Any hoo, shout outs to Moonsaber56, Stairhopper and the lovely Toraneko-chan for hitting me up with some lovely reviews and pointing out some of my heinous spelling/ grammr faux pas. Cheers guys, you will forever hold a special place in my heart :D

Thanks for reading, see you next time!)


End file.
